


Rome and Other New Things

by mostly (Mossy_Bench)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crushes, F/F, First Person, Fluff, New Rome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossy_Bench/pseuds/mostly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calypso is walking through New Rome when she sees Reyna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rome and Other New Things

In New Rome, I feel almost normal. There are thousands of people in this city, and who knows what has gone wrong and right in their life. Perhaps they’re not exactly in the same vein as I am, but they are the closest I will ever get. Somehow, I am just one in a crowd.

The sky is a pale, unobtrusive blue, serving merely as a backdrop to the tall, beautiful buildings. Their colors remind me of the cities I visited many years ago - steady grey, gentle gold, shocking marble white. But at the same time, they look nothing like them. The windows are fitted with smooth glass, and the walls look sturdier than ever. So many things have changed, that often, I get overwhelmed.

It’s unfathomable, but sometimes I long for Ogygia again. I had tended to its gardens and creatures, walked on its pure white beaches, and dipped my feet in the pure blue freshwater for thousands of years. But I know I'm better off here, as strange as it is. I’ve waited for this opportunity all my life.

I take another sip of the drink I bought a couple minutes ago. It’s called coffee. It’s bitter and murky-tasting, but somehow I can’t help keep drinking it. And besides, Reyna recommended it.

Truly, she’s one of the main reasons I am beginning to love this city. I know I’m an anomaly. There aren’t many places for me. I do not think I can stand to visit the other gods, at least not for several millennia. Mortals do not know me any more, not in the way they used to, so I cannot stay with them either. This seems to be the only place for me, at least for now.

Reyna understands. She told me to come to her if there were any problems, and I think I will.

I’m walking under the shade of the tall buildings when I actually see her - Reyna. She’s only a few strides from me, talking to an old man with a cane and flaming pink hair. I stare at the color before I shake myself. I can ask Reyna about it later. I notice that her dogs are not with her, which is strange. I have never seen her without them.

The man laughs suddenly, loud and hearty. Reyna rolls her eyes but there’s a smile on her face. She nods to him then steps away as he hobbles off. Her eyes meet mine.

For a moment I’m frozen. Her face still startles me, with how sharp it is. No - that’s not the right word. Her cheekbones are round and prominent, and her lips look soft; none of that is sharp. No. I struggle to find better words. Her face is dramatic, proud, and her dark eyes are piercing, and her hair stands out in sharp, glossy contrast to her deep purple toga. She's like a sword, graceful yet ready to fight.

Her head tilts slightly, and that small movement wakes me up. I walk forward, closer to her. “It’s nice to see you here.”

Her eyes flicker to the coffee in my hand. “How is it?” she asks. She clears her throat. “I mean, your coffee.”

“It’s interesting,” I say, glancing down at my hand. “It’s not like anything I’ve ever had.”

“You don't like it?” Reyna says. She sounds a little worried.

I don’t want her to feel as though she’s disappointed me. And I really do like the coffee. “No, I just never had the opportunity to try it - but now that I have, I really do enjoy it.”

Reyna relaxes. “I’m glad.”

I motion around us. “Where are Aurum and Argentum?”

Reyna takes a moment to respond, for whatever reason. “What? Oh -” she sounds embarrassed “I just wanted to do some walking on my own. I could summon them any time, though.”

Walking on her own? Have I intruded? She was talking to that man earlier, but maybe I missed something. It’s overwhelming to go from interacting with only one or two people occasionally, then suddenly being back among hundreds and hundreds of them. Perhaps she’s only being polite, and I have yet to pick up on what she means.

Quickly, I take a step back, flushing. “I’m sorry, if you wanted to walk by yourself - I’ll just go.”

“No, no!” Reyna bursts, surging forward. “I mean, I - it’s okay, that’s not what I meant.”

We both stand there awkwardly. Finally, she breaks the silence. “Do you think - would you be okay with me showing you around New Rome a little? Only - of course, only if you wanted to,” she adds quickly.

Eagerly, I respond, “Yes!” Perhaps a little too eagerly. But Reyna doesn’t seem put off. Instead, almost shyly - but Reyna is not shy - she offers me her hand.

I take it, of course, and together, we set off.

**Author's Note:**

> They're such oblivious dorks. I love them.
> 
> (also idk how coffee became a metaphor for liking girls)


End file.
